<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date by natashasbarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182885">First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbarnes/pseuds/natashasbarnes'>natashasbarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amy Santiago - Fandom, Brooklyn nine-nine, Jake Peralta - Fandom, brooklyn 99, jake and amy - Fandom, jake peralta and amy santiago - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Freeform, F/M, Peraltiago, amy santiago - Freeform, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, jake peralta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbarnes/pseuds/natashasbarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy go on their very first date and get stupid drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake and Amy sat down at the table of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were both very nervous and very awkward. This was new to both of them. They had taken their relationship to the next level.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So here we are,” Jake said breaking the awkward tension. “Officially on a date. Romantical date.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes we are,” Amy said. “No longer just colleagues. Dating.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake awkwardly nodded at her comments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you got a hair cut,” Amy pointed out. “It looks nice.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh thanks. You also got a haircut,” Jake said which made Amy give him an awkward smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At one point in your life. I’m sure that’s not your baby hairs that would be crazy,” Jake said trying to recover from his last comments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But uh yeah you look very nice.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Domo arigato,” Amy said trying to impress Jake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you speak Japanese?” Jake asked confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Amy says mentally facepalming herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small silence falls upon them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh sorry. I think I’m feeling a little awkward,” Jake says apologizing for how weird he was acting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah me too,” Amy said agreeing with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do we make it not weird?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know Let’s just get super drunk,” Amy suggested. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, great idea,” Jake said agreeing with Amy’s brilliant idea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pardon me ma’am. Could you please bring us four kamikaze shots?” Jake ordered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And four for me as well,” Amy said ordering some for herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah I like your style. See we can do this. We’re back on track. We’re keeping it light and breezy,” Jake said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right this will be super easy,” Amy said confident in their relationship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eight kamikaze shots,” the waitress said putting the drinks in front of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready to order?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I will have your chicken tenders,” Jake said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll just have pasta,” Amy ordered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The waitress wrote down their ordered before leaving. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To keeping it light and breezy,” Jake said putting his shot in the air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To keeping it light and breezy,” Amy repeated and cheered Jake’s shot glass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They drank their shot and looked at each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”So Amy how was your day?” Jake asked making small talk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh uh what?” Amy said spaced out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no i forgot about one drink Amy,” Jake said to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you just want to take another shot?” Jake said trying to change the conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t understand. Do you want to take another shot?” Amy asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” Jake agreed and they both downed another shot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">“THAT WAS SO GOOD!” Amy yelled. </p><p class="p1">“Yeah it was,” Jake said smiling at how adorable she was. </p><p class="p1">“WHEN’S THE FOOD COMING?!” Amy asked. </p><p class="p1">People stared at their table wondering why Amy was yelling. </p><p class="p1">“Looks like right now,” Jake said pointing to the waitress who has their food. </p><p class="p1">The waitress places their food down and leaves them but not before gives her a very loud ‘thank you.’ </p><p class="p1">Jake and Amy talked for the rest of the dinner. </p><p class="p1">Jake made Amy laugh the entire time time they were at dinner. </p><p class="p1">The rest of the night went smoothly and everything seemed perfect. </p><p class="p1">That is until four drink Amy came into the picture. </p><p class="p1">Amy downed her last shot and looked at Jake with hungry eyes. </p><p class="p1">“You look so hot with your haircut,” Amy said grabbing Jake’s arm. </p><p class="p1">“Thanks,” Jake said drunkly. </p><p class="p1">“No seriously. You are so hot,” Amy said slurring over her words. </p><p class="p1">“You’re hot,” Jake said complementing her back. </p><p class="p1">“Do you want to get out of here and go somewhere private?” Amy suggested. </p><p class="p1">“Yeah. We can go back to my apartment,” Jake said.</p><p class="p1">”Great. Check please!” Amy said. </p><p class="p1">The waitress came with their check and Jake paid it. </p><p class="p1">After they paid they grabbed a cab and drove back to Jake’s apartment. </p><p class="p1">They exited the cab and walked to Jake’s apartment. </p><p class="p1">He and Amy sat on the couch and made out. </p><p class="p1">“Wait Amy what about the rule. You know the no sex rule?” Jake said breaking away from the kiss to be reasonable. </p><p class="p1">“You’re right,” Amy said after thinking about it for a few seconds. </p><p class="p1">They sat on the couch quietly for a minute thinking about the rule. </p><p class="p1">“I’m going to get make some coffee. Do you want some?” Jake asked Amy. </p><p class="p1">“Yes thank you.” </p><p class="p1">Jake made some coffee and handed it to Amy. </p><p class="p1">Jake turned on the tv and put one arm around Amy. </p><p class="p1">“Did you enjoy our first official date?” Jake asked. </p><p class="p1">“I did. I had so much fun,” Amy said. </p><p class="p1">They were a sobered up due to the coffee. </p><p class="p1">“Jake. Do you want to break a rule?” Amy said looking at him. </p><p class="p1">“You mean the sex rule?” Jake asked. </p><p class="p1">“Yeah why not?” </p><p class="p1">“Amy Santiago wants to break a rule?” Jake said teasing Amy. </p><p class="p1">“You once said rules are made to be broken just like pasta when the bowl is too big and piñatas,” Amy said reminding him of the conversation they had a year prior. </p><p class="p1">“Are you sure about this Ames?” Jake said. </p><p class="p1">“Yeah.” Amy replied. </p><p class="p1">Jake thought about it for a little bit. </p><p class="p1">“Ok let’s do this.”</p><p class="p1">Jake put his coffee down and kissed Amy.</p><p class="p1">They both got up from the couch and made their way to his bedroom.</p><p class="p1">They got under the covers and made love.</p><p class="p1">After they were finished they lay in bed shocked at how amazing they were.</p><p class="p1">“So we broke a rule,” Jake said in amazement. </p><p class="p1">“Yeah. I hope it wasn’t a mistake,” Amy said turning to look at Jake. </p><p class="p1">“‘Hope It Wasn’t a Mistake’ title of your sex tape,” Jake gasped. “Title of <em>our</em> sex tape.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>